The general disclosure of various tools which collect dust particles are known in the prior art. Representative patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,900 B2 to Tillemans et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,261 B1 to Buser et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,091 B1 to Queipo; U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,724 to Hurt; U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,674 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,446 to Loomis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,841 to Cox et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,853 to Sugden et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,982 to Wilkinson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,998 to Gyongyosi et al.
Drill devices for capturing dust particles are also in general known in the prior art and include U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,448 B1 to Brennan; U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,631 to Nyari; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,499 to Cuneo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,663 to Psomas and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0154960 to Lin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,980 to Broussard discloses a corrugated rubber device which provides a snug fit on the drilling end of an electric drill. This rubber device has recoil capabilities to accommodate the penetration of the drill bit as it progresses into the drilling surface. The dust and debris are collected in a small holding area near the tip of the rubber device. When the user removes the drill after use the dust and debris can very easily spill out from this holding area.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0192184 A1 to Staas et al. discloses a dust extraction shroud for a drill. The Staas et al. device provides a second inlet of air remote from the surface being drilled to aid in the prevention of the inlets becoming blocked with dust.
Advantage of the present invention over known devices is in the provision of a drill bit which is made of a shaft including a fan affixed thereon having at least one blade, and preferably up to six blades
Further advantage of the invention, is the inclusion of this drill bit within a drill attachment device for dust and debris collection which is cleaner and more efficient than known devices. In addition to the drill bit including a fan, the drill attachment includes a handle, a housing body, a nozzle and a receptacle to collect the dust and debris while the drill is in use.
The nozzle portion of the device has an opening at the tip and is lined with a rubber cushion (or similar material) which when placed on the drilling surface creates a tight fit on the surface. When the drill bit penetrates the drilling surface dust produced is driven by at least one fan blade back into a dust and debris receptacle on the handle. None of the known devices provides this particular structure.
The drill bit and drill attachment enables the user to drill any surface “dust-free”. The specific structure of the drill includes a rubber cushion or similar material at the tip of the attachment nozzle which when placed on the drilling surface creates a tight fit on the surface. When drilling begins the dust is collected in a dust and debris receptacle without dispersing within the room or area.
The invention is used to collect plaster, wood, brick, concrete, metal shavings and filings, dust and debris when drilling holes into these surfaces, thereby protecting the eyes, lungs and face while avoiding the “mess” of furnishings when performing repairs/alterations to offices, homes and the like.
Once drilling begins, dust and debris is propelled by the drill bit including a fan having at least one blade into the dust collection receptacle that is inside the handle portion of the device. The dust collection receptacle is preferably disposable and detaches for easy emptying and cleaning of the dust and debris.
The drill and attachment are separate structures. This keeps the drill clean and free of dust and debris and thus won't clog and ruin the electric drill.
A general objective of the invention is to provide a drill attachment to collect dust and debris while drilling.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a dust-free drilling method. Another objective of the invention is to provide a drill attachment for collection of plaster, wood, brick, concrete, dust and debris when drilling holes into these surfaces.
A further object of the invention is to protect the eyes, lungs and face while avoiding the “mess” of furnishings when performing repairs/alterations to offices, homes and the like.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide conventional drill bit sizes and shapes with an integral fan structure for use in the invention device enabling the user to drill in any type of surface including concrete, plaster, metal and wood, while collecting dust and debris.